Night At the Ghost Museum
by PS2wizard
Summary: Following V for Vengeance. When Frostbite trusts Jack to guard some of the most powerful ghostly artifacts in the Ghost Zone, it's up to Danny to protect them from falling into the wrong hands.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, it's me. Before I start this story, I want to know if the readers want it. I've been planning a huge Dany Phantom series with tons of stories and plot bunnies, but my Phineas and Ferb ones seem more popular. So by next week on 10/6, I want you fans to go on my profile and vote on a poll saying if you want me to do more Danny Phantom or Phineas and Ferb. Or if you have a third option in mind, put it in a review. Thanks.


	2. An Unwanted Burden

I don't Danny Phantom, and sorry I haven't added any new DP stuff in awhile. PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAAAASE READ "V for Vengeance" BEFORE READING THIS OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS!

**Night At the Ghost Museum**

Ch. 1: An Unwanted Burden

The Specter Speeder sped through the Ghost Zone, blinding passing ghosts with a bright light coming from a camera installed in the Specter Speeder. Danny was bored of his mind while his parents were as excited as two kids going to an amusement park for the first time.

"Can I blast him?" Jack asked.

"No." said Danny.

"That one?"

"No.

"That one?"

"NO!"

The reason why Danny was even with his parents in the Ghost Zone was because they wanted to try and map out the Ghost Zone, and they needed Danny because he was more familiar with the surroundings.

Danny was hoping that it would end. Not just because he was bored, but because he didn't want to run into any ghosts who had it out for him. Which was nearly almost every ghost in the Ghost Zone.

"Are we done yet?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, all we've seen are rocks and ghosts I can't shoot." complained Jack.

"Don't worry, we're almost done. I just want to check out one more area and then we can go." said Maddie.

The two groaned and waited awkwardly for the trip to be over.

"Sooooo... uh how's it going?" Jack asked awkwardly.

"Good, I guess." said Danny.

"Good to hear. Uhhh so, anything new at school?"

"Not really. Oh wait, we're going on a field trip and I need you to sign this."

Danny pulled out a permission slip from his pocket and gave it to his dad.

"Sure thing. I always love permission slips." said Jack.

"That's because you get to use it as an excuse to be called "parental guardian". Like I'm a guardian of ... parents or something."

"So what? It makes me sound important. Like calling a cop a law enforcer."

"Whatever you say Dad."

"That's parental guardian to you. Hey, is it just me or are all the windows are getting all foggy."

Danny looked and did see that the windows were getting kind of icy.

"And w-w-w-w-w-why did it just get cold in here all of a sudden?" Jack asked while shivering.

Suddenly, the windows were getting covered in ice and the temperature started to drop. Within seconds, the winds started to pick up and shake the Specter Speeder.

"Wow, that was the longest we've gone without having an accident." said Maddie.

"Well at least it can't get worse." said Jack.

Danny facepalm'd himself and groaned. "Why did you have to say that?"

"What's the big deal?"

THOOM!

The Specter Speeder shook as something hit the side of the ship.

"What was that!" wondered Maddie.

Danny looked out the window and could faintly make out icicles and huge snowballs being fired at them.

BOOM!

The ship shook as a boulder sized snowball hit the Specter Speeder. A red light started to flash and beep loudly.

"ABANDON SHIP!" yelled Jack. He ran to the escape door and tried to open the door. He tried as hard as he could, but he couldn't force it open because they were frozen shut. "Crud."

"I'M GOING GHOST!" yelled Danny, as he transformed into Danny Phantom. He grabbed his parents and phased the two out of the Specter Speeder before it crashed.

CRASHHH!

The three watched as the Specter Speeder skidded onto the snowy ground as Danny floated above while holding his parents.

"Wow, when did you get so strong?" Maddie asked.

"He gets it from me." said Jack.

"It comes with the powers, I guess." said Danny, still invisible. He flew down to where the crashed Specter Speeder was and dropped his shivering parents on the ground. The two pulled on a string they made their jumpsuit turn into parkas.

"Okay, now we're perfectly-"

SHOOM!

An arrow flew past Maddie missing her by an inch and hit a rock behind her.

"-safe."

They stood still as several yeti-like creatures surrounded them, pointing arrow at them and growling at them.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan." whispered Jack. "FREEZE!" said Jack pulling out a blaster. Danny facepalms himself again. He dropped to the ground and became visible again. He got in a fighting stance and prepared to fight.

"Hold your fire!"

The creatures lowered the weapons as the leader of the group came out. He walked up to the Fentons and Danny said "Thanks for the help Frostbite."

"Anytime. Drop your weapons, it is the Great One." Frostbite announced.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed as they ran for cover.

"Hey, that's the same reaction I get when I go to my high school reunions." said Jack.

"I apologize for my people attacking you. We did not know you were with The Great One." apologized Frostbite.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"That would be me. Guys, this is Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen realm. And one of the few ghosts who don't want to waste me. His people kinda worship me for defeating Parah Dark." Danny explained.

"Aw." said Jack as he put his blaster away.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Maddie and this is my husband Jack. And don't worry, you aren't the first person to try and blast my husband." said Maddie.

"Thank you. I will have someone fix your vessel for you, or someone who isn't hiding in fear." Frostbite said.

"I take it that everyone is still on edge since I trained here?" Danny asked.

"A few are still worried, but we have more concerning issues that requires your help." said Frostbite.

"Like what?"

"It would be better if I showed you. Come with me."

"Can we come too?" Jack asked.

Frostbite looks at Danny and Danny said "Sure. You can trust them."

"Very well." said Frostbite.

Frostbite lead the Fentons into a secret passage down a long pathway, walking next to Danny and his parents behind them.

"So what's the problem this time?" Danny asked.

"Have you ever heard of a ghost named "Clockwork"?" Frostbite asked.

Danny started to worry and replied, "Yes, unfortunately." He only said unfortunately because whenever he met Clockwork, there was trouble. Whether it involved time travel or the getting news of the fate of the world being in jeopardy, it always involved Clockwork. Danny didn't mind being friends with him, he just wanted to have some good news from him for once.

"Well, several months ago, he came to us for help."

"Clockwork asked you for help?" Danny could barely believe it. The ghost who controlled time and space needed help and didn't want Danny to know. This had to be serious.

"Yes. Since he knew we guarded the Infinity Map so well, he entrusted us with a serious matter."

"What?"

"Guarding this." he said as he approached a huge door and opened it. Upon entering, the Fentons gasped in awe as they saw the huge ice room filled with ghostly artifacts in ice cases.

"Wow." the three of them said. Maddie and Jack ran in and started to examine all the artifacts

"Yes. In here are almost every ghost artifacts in known to ghosts. From the to the Flower of Pestilence, to the Ring of Rage, and even the Skeleton Key." said Frostbite.

"You mean he just gave you all this?" Danny asked.

"Yes. He did not tell us why, but he only said that it was of grave importance that be safely guarded from intruders. And we have managed to protect almost every item in here."

"Almost?"

Frostbite frowned and admitted, "With the exception of one item: The Infinity Map." He pointed to the center of the room and noticed a display empty.

"What!"

"I'm afraid so. Not to long ago, someone broke into this room and managed to steal the Infinity Room. We managed to trap the culprit, but he used the the map to escape."

"Do you know who did it?"

"Yes. My guards described the culprit as a male, with green fire-like hair, boots, a deep voice, and several weapons."

"Did he look really buff and look like a hunter?"

"Yes."

"Skulker. That figures. Have you tried getting it back from him?"

"We've tried. We've tried ambushing him, searching his air, but sadly there was no trace of it anywhere."

"Hold up. What's an Infinity Map?" Jack asked.

"It's a map of the Ghost Zone that can take you to anywhere in the Ghost Zone or to any portal." said Danny.

"Wow, I'd pay top dollar for that." said Jack, returning to looking at the displays.

Danny stopped and had an idea. He hoped he was wrong.

"Have you ever thought that maybe he gave it to someone? Or sold it?" Danny suggested.

"Hmmmm, it's possible. Do you have any ideas?" said Frostbite.

"Well, the only client Skulker really worked for was... Vlad Masters a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius."

"Ah yes, the one who took the Infinity Map the first time. It's possible-"

"Impossible. Vladdy's up in space where I ditched him." said Jack.

"Actually-"

Frostbite was about to say something, when Danny whispered, "He doesn't like to talk about Vlad. They used to be friends before Vlad bacame a halfa. So I wouldn't mention him if I were you."

"Then perhaps I should be telling you that he has been spotted once or twice around this realm." whispered Frostbite.

Danny worried when he heard that. He hadn't seen Plasmius since Vlad gave him the message of the upcoming threat from Clockwork. Danny knew Vlad was up to something, and if he had the Infinity Map, then Danny was going to be in big trouble.

"So, I'm guessing you need me to get Vlad to stop sneaking around here?" Danny asked.

"No. I feel that losing the Infinity Map twice has proven that I am not worthy to protect these valuable treasures, but you might." said Frostbite.

"Huh?"

"I am asking you to take these artifacts and guard them with all your might, and hopefully do better than I did."

"WHAT!" Jack said speeding over to Danny faster than a bullet. "How come he gets cool stuff and I don't?" moaned Jack.

"Dad, I'm not going to take this stuff." said Danny.

"Wait, did you just call him "Dad" just now?" Frostbite asked.

"Yes he did. I'm Jack Fenton, his parental guardian." Jack said proudly.

"Guardian, you say? Of the Chosen One?"

"Yep."

"Interesting. And you are interested in taking these ancient artifacts?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Then may I ask if you would take the honor of guarding-"

Before Frostbite could finish, Jack was already grabbing ghostly artifacts and running to the Specter Speeder.

"I presume that's a yes." said Frostbite.

"Unfortunately." said Danny.

After 20 minutes, the Specter Speeder was operational again and the ghostly artifacts were nearly stored on the ship, as Danny, Jack, Maddie, and Frostbite watched.

"Are you sure you want to do this? They're very dangerous." Danny asked.

"Of course. It looks really cool." said Jack.

"I was talking to Frostbite." said Danny.

"Do not question your elders, Great One. With you and your guardians protecting them, what could go wrong?" Frostbite said.

The last of the artifacts were put in the Specter Speeder, and the Fentons got on and flew away, as Frotstbite and his people waved goodbye.

Danny looked out the window and saw something gleaming on a nearby floating piece of land.

"What are you looking at sweetie?" Maddie asked.

Danny looked again and didn't see anything. "Nothing. Just... nothing."

As the Specter Speeder sped off, little did they know that there was something gleaming. It was a light that was bouncing off a pair of binoculars being used by Vlad Plasmius.

"Well well well, I better alert my new team that the heist is going to be much, much easier." said Vlad as he chuckled evilly.

**End of Ch. 1**

Uh-oh. Jack has almost every ghostly artifact ever made (with the exception of the Ghost Gauntlet, Reality Gems, and Infinity Map). What is Vlad after? Who is this new team he's recruited? Is the title "Parental Guardian" really that fancy? Find out in Ch. 2: Opening Day or Briefing (Haven't decided yet, may change). Please review and check out my other stories. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update.


	3. Should I do DP, P&F, or Freakazoid?

Sorry to that this isn't an actual chapter. I've been thinking about my stories and thinking that maybe I should stop DP stories for now. The reason why is that I've also been getting plot bunnies for Phineas and Ferb and I started watching Freakazoid on Youtube, and have thought of starting some stories for that. Also, I'm starting to think that my readers are more interested in my Phineas and Ferb stories than the Danny Phantom ones. I've decided that I'll let the reviewers decide.

I want you to either PM me or leave a review telling me what I should do: continue this story, start a new Phineas and Ferb story, or start working on a new Freakazoid series. I'll need at least 5 reviews per story to decide. For example, I'll need 5 reviews asking me to continue the DP story, and I'll focus on that. Same thing for the other two choices. See ya Wednesday.


	4. Heist Plans

I don't own Danny Phantom.

Ch. 2: Heist Plans

It took a couple hours, but Danny and his parents were almost done unloading all the ghostly artifacts from the, surprisingly roomy, Specter Speeder. Danny was carrying a large 100 pound statue made of gold that he could barely carry.

Maddie was showing Danny where to put it while Jack was looking at the shiny artifacts.

"Okay, just a little to the left. Okay keep going . Now a little to the right." Instructed Maddie.

"HOW IS THIS EVEN A GHOSTLY ARTIFACT! It's just a statue!" yelled Danny, before dropping.

THOOM!

"Perfect. Thanks Danny."

With that Danny collapsed panting for air. Jazz stuck her head through the door and yelled "CAN YOU GUYS KEEP IT-"

She gasped when she saw all the ghostly artifacts. Some of them looked thousands of years old. One even looked like it Incan.

"Uh, what's this?" Jazz asked.

"Nothing special. Just some ghost artifacts a ghost yeti gave us." said Jack nonchalantly.

"Ghost yeti? Ghost artifacts?"

"*Pant* Apparently *pant* being related to me *pant* makes Dad a *pant* wise guardian." Danny wheezed.

Jazz tried to refrain from laughing and had to cover her mouth to prevent herself chuckling. When she managed to control her laughter, she said "You're telling me some ghost gave you some artifacts that are worth millions, probably billions of dollars?"

Dani zoomed near Jazz and asked "What's worth billions of dollars?" Jazz pointed to the artifacts and Dani's gazed in awe at the artifacts.

"Where did you-?" she started.

"Frostbite thinks Dad is some wise guardian because he's my "parental guardian"." Danny said as tried to get back up.

Danielle and Jazz covered their mouths and tried not to crack up. After they managed to contain their laughter, Dani asked "So what are you going to do with this? Sell it?"

"NO! We're not selling it." Said Danny.

"Why not?" moaned Jack and Dani.

"For one thing, that ghost yeti, I mean, Frostbite trusted us with some of the most powerful artfacts in the Ghost Zone, and we promised to watch them. Also, if any of these got into the wrong hands, it could cause chaos. Finally, you don't know how much this stuff is worth."

"Wow Danny, since when did you get so responsible?" Jazz asked.

"Since I got these artifacts and he didn't." mocked Jack. "He's just jealous."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" yelled Danny.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Danny is right. These artifacts look thousands of years old. They belong in a museum or something, so these should be carefully guarded." added Jazz.

"Hmmm, you know that gives me an idea." said Jack.

Danny started to calm down after hearing that, hoping that his Dad was going to be serious and actually take care of these precious artifacts.

1 hour later...

But Danny's expectations fell short when his Dad hung a crudely made banner over the house reading "Coming Soon: Jack Fenton's Ghost Museum".

"You had to say museum." Danny said to Jazz, as they stood outside the house watching their dad hang the banner.

As Jack finished nailing the sign to the building, Tucker and Sam walked over and saw the sign.

"Do I even want to know what this is about?" Sam asked.

"Are you guysiring?" Tucker asked.

"Frostbite thinks that my Dad is some sort of wise guardian and trusted him with guarding almost every ghostly artifact in the Ghost Zone." explained Danny.

Tucker and Sam looked at each other and smiled, trying not to laugh hystarically. Jack climbed down the ladder, admiring his sign.

"Um Dad, remind me again why you thought making our house a museum would be a good idea?" Danny asked.

Jack said, "Danny, Danny, Danny. These artifacts shouldn't be hoarded. They need to be admired by the public and educate others in the history of-"

"You just want to gloat and rub it in the faces of everyone we know don't you?" Danny asked.

"... Yes. But don't worry. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Danny sighed and ran inside and sighed as he saw the Box Ghost yelling at Jazz.

"I don't have time for this." sighed Danny as he pulled a Fenton thermos out and sucked the Box Ghost into it.

Danny looked at the displays of ghostly artifacts his Dad was showing off. Danny was worried about his Dad saying "What's the worst that could happen?", because the worst that could happen usually did happen to him. And Danny had a feeling a certain ex-billionaire was going to be that worst thing.

**Ghost Zone**

Deep in the Ghost Zone, there was a floating piece of rock that had a makeshift cave. Inside that cave, lied one of the most hated, evil, richest man in the world: Vlad Masters.

Ever since he returned to Earth he was forced to take refuge within the Ghost Zone since threatening the world with an asteroid. He knew he couldn't return unless he wanted a pandemic. Like Danny, he knew of the Ghost War to come, and he knew he played a big part in it.

That's why he wanted to be prepared. Before he exposed himself to the world, Vlad had a back-up plan in the event that something like this would occur. Unfortunately, he was poor, so he had to enact his plan the hard way. He had already used the Infinity Map Skulker stole and gave to him, but all it did was give him clues to the pieces of an artifact that would change his life, and everyone else's forever.

He had figured out the first clue, but to get it he needed something that was in the one place he couldn't go: Jack's house. He knew he could easily sneak in and get what he wanted, but Danny would probably stop him, not to mention that if anyone else saw him, his secret would be exposed, and every Guy in White and ghost hunter, would be searching for him in the Ghost Zone, making it harder for him to enact his plan.

"I'm back."

Harder because not only could he go into Amity Park, but because he had to rely on incompetent underlings, such as the Box Ghost.

"Finally. What did you find out?" Vlad asked impatiently.

"It's definitely there. They're even setting up displays and making it into a museum." The Box Ghost.

"Hmmm, maybe it will be easier than I anticipated." Said Vlad.

"My, how the great have fallen." Said a familiar voice.

The two turned to see the enchanting Desiree floating at the entrance.

"Ah, Desiree. I see you got my message." said Vlad charmingly.

"Yes, though I find it hard to believe that you're working with the Box Ghost."

"I know, but his weakness and lack of intimidation makes him the perfect messenger/spy. No one ever suspects this pitiful fool." Said Vlad.

"HEY!" yelled the Box Ghost.

"I tried to make it a compliment, but you make it so hard." Explained Vlad.

"Is there a purpose why I am here?" Desiree asked.

"Yes. I require the attendance of some…. Associates and I need your powers to retrieve them."

"Then why not wish for them?"

"And take advantage of a lady? Oh I wouldn't think of it. But if I could have your permission." Vlad said chivalrously.

"Save it. I appreciate it, but those tricks don't work on me. But since you asked nicely, it shall be."

Vlad smiled and leaned over to her. He whispered what he wanted and awaited his wish.

"Hmmm, interesting choices." said Desiree.

"Well I need them for an interesting task." replied Vlad.

With a wave of her hands, mist poured into the cave and when it cleared, standing there were 4 ghosts.

"What the- What just happened? I was in the middle of skinning my kill" said Skulker, the first to talk.

"Ah Skulker, so nice to see you again." Said Vlad.

"YOU! What is the meaning of this?" Skulker asked.

"That is what I want to know." said Technus, the second to speak.

"What's he doing here?" Skulker asked.

"Probably trying to hack his way onto Minecraft." joked Ember, who appeared next to Skulker.

"HEY! I, Technus, do not need to put up with your insolence child." Said Technus.

"Who are all of you?" asked the last ghost, Hotep-Ra.

"Excellent. Everyone is accounted for." Vlad said rubbing his hands.

"VLAD?" Skulker, Ember, and Technus said.

"Enchantress." Said Hotep-Ra, gazing at Desiree.

"What did you summon us?" Skulker asked.

"I require your assistance in a job." Vlad said.

"No dice man. You're broke, so you can't pay us anything." Said Technus.

"Not yet. If you help me, I can lead you to a place filled with treasure." Offered Vlad. This got everyone's attention, except Hotep-Ra's who was staring at Desiree still.

"What treasure?" asked Skulker.

"Desiree, would you make a holographic projector?" Vlad asked. Desiree sighed and with a flick of her hand, a holographic projector appeared, showing images of objects. Vlad typed a word into the keyboard attached to it and a picture of Pariah Dark's Keep appeared.

"I've done some research and have discovered that along with laying waste to thousands of enemies, the Ghost King did happen to do some plundering during his reign, or at least his minions did. Somewhere in his Keep, his treasure should be located."

"Let me guess, booby traps?" Ember guessed.

"Actually, the castle itself is trap free, however since Pariah Dark's escaped, the castle has been enchanted and is almost impenetrable. Probably done by Clockwork."

"What do you mean "almost impenetrable"?" Desiree asked.

"I'm glad you asked. The structure of the compound is surprisingly dense, so nothing can break through it by force. Not to mention that along with the enchantment, it can't be phased through. The only way in is to unlock the ghostly seal locking the entrance. And there is only one thing that can open it: The Skeleton Key."

"Don't you have it? Skulker asked.

"Unfortunately, when Frostbite and his people froze me and took the Infinity Map the first time I took it, they managed to discover the Infinity Key, and took it with them." Explained Vlad.

"And you want us to retrieve it from the Far Frozen people?" Technus asked.

Hotep-Ra finally stopped staring at Desiree and asked "The Far Frozen? They'll tear most of us to shreds." Everyone then eyed the Box Ghost.

"Not to worry, that won't be a problem. You see, I've been spying on the Far Frozen, trying to find the perfect time to strike, and today I witness as Frostbite hands over dozens, possibly hundreds of ghostly artifacts to Jack Fenton, the idiot father of Danny Phantom."

"That klutz? Why him?" Skulker asked.

"Apparently because he's related to Daniel, they think he's some sort of wise, powerful, all mighty,- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA I'm sorry, I tried not to laugh but HAHAHAHAHAHAA! Anyway, I can't go because I'm still wanted on Earth, I need all of you to get the key forme." Said Vlad.

"Why don't just wish for it? And why do you need all of us?" the Box Ghost asked.

"Fine, I wish I had the Skeleton Key." Said Vlad.

Desiree made a motion with her hands, but for once, nothing happened.

"See? I bet Clockwork had something to with it. As for why I need all of you, I prefer to be prepared. If things get desperate, I'll send all of you to retrieve it. For now, I need it to be done carefully and quietly, not rushed and trigger happy. Not yet. So any volunteers?"

No one did anything for the first few seconds, until Vlad said "Fine, Desiree? How would you like to have the honor of retrieving the key?"

"Do I have a choice?" Desiree asked.

"Yes. I won't force you or make a wish; I mean what kind of gentleman would I be?"

As Vlad tried to convince Desiree, Hotep-Ra was getting jealous. He knew he had to step in.

"I volunteer to go with her." Said Hotep-Ra.

"Splendid. The two of you can go tomorrow night. As for everyone else, come back tomorrow so that we may rendezvous." said Vlad.

As the rest left, Hotep-Ra stared at Desiree until she said "What do you want?"

"My dear, let me just say that your beauty shines brighter than the desert sun and puts Cleopatra to shame." Hotep-Ra complimented.

"I'd rather be attacked by locusts." Said Desiree as she floated away.

Little did everyone know that Vlad was actually after something other than treasure. Something bigger, and more powerful.

**End of Ch. 2**

**Uh-Oh. Vlad is back in the picture. But what is he after? Find out in Ch.3: Beauty and the Break-in. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. Beauty and the Break in

I don't Danny Phantom, and I apologize for not updating sooner.

Ch. 3: Beauty and the Break-In

**Fenton Household**

It was late at night and opening day of Jack'sGhostMuseumdid okay. Most of the people only came to see Danny, but still they got some publicity. Everyone was now in bed sleeping while Danny was still awake. Unlike his Dad, he wanted to know more about the artifacts so that he would know which ones were in danger of being stolen. It was 11:47 at night and Danny had passed out on the computer in the basement, his head lying on the keyboard.

As he slept peacefully, the Ghost Portal opened and out came Desiree and Hotep-Ra. The two saw Danny asleep at the computer and started having evil thoughts. Although the two desperately wanted revenge on the ghost boy, they knew they had a mission to complete. Desiree and Hotep-Ra flew out from the basement and proceeded to find the Skeleton Key. But if they stayed for a second longer, they would have seen Danny's ghost sense go off.

"Where is that infernal key?" Desiree muttered in frustration.

"If only it stood out like your beauty." Said Hotep-Ra.

"*Sigh* Can't you think about something else?"

"But I can not stop thinking about you."

"We just met."

"And it was love at first sight."

"Will you stop it!"

"Mind if I cut in?" Danny asked.

The two turned and saw Danny in his ghost form, hovering near them.

"Well, don't you too look like a happy couple?" Danny teased.

"YOU!" the two say at the same time. Desiree fires two ecto blasts at Danny, but he quickly dodges them and flies towards them. Hotep-Ra uses his bandages like whips. Danny evades the bandages and manages to punch Hotep-Ra into the next room.

"I suppose I should thank you for getting rid of him for me. So I'll just ask instead of fighting you: where's the Skeleton Key?" Desiree asked.

"The Skeleton Key? Why would you want that?"

"That's something you'll never know." Said Hotep-Ra. "Cover your eyes, my jewel."

Desiree groaned and obeyed, as sand blew from his hands. Danny tried to cover his eyes as Hotep-Ra started making a small sand storm in the room. Danny could barely see through the sand, unlike Hotep-Ra. He took advantage of this and started attacking Danny with punches, uppercuts, and kicks.

WHAM!

BAM!

SLAM!

He finally rammed Danny into the wall, letting Danny fall to the ground. Danny groaned as he got up, dazed from the attack.

SHINK!

Danny froze as an axe missed his head by an inch. He saw that it was Desiree's hand and that it was stuck. He smiled and delivered a kick to her face.

POW!

She crashed into the coffee table as some magazines landed on her. Before he could make a heroic quip, Hotep-Ra began wrapping him in his bandages. Danny tried his best to free himself, but more bandages kept wrapping around him. Hotep-Ra grinned evilly as he tightened the bandages now that they were wrapped entirely around Danny's body.

"Prepare to die, ghost boy." said Hotep-Ra.

Suddenly, he noticed something appearing on his bandages. He looked at the bandage leading to his arm and noticed it was becoming encased in ice. Like a fuse, the bandage that linked Danny and Hotep-Ra got frozen, and started to engulf Hotep-Ra. He tried to struggle but it was too quick. His entire body was frozen solid and he was unable to break free. Danny trembled before bursting out of the bandages.

"Well at least know who to go to if I need a cold drink." joked Danny.

Out of nowhere, Desiree stretched her arm out to grab Danny and used the free one as a sword.

"ENOUGH! Prepare to finish!"

"Oh, I almost forgot; I wish I was free."

"Darn it! I must obey!" she shouted.

She released him reluctantly, fearing that this wouldn't end well.

"I also wish for a new high-tech anti-ghost security system, that only attacks ghosts that want to steal the artifacts, harm my friends, family, and me, and can't be wished away."

"Grrrr." she growled. Without a word, a high-tech anti-ghost security system appeared that protected the house with anti-ghost nets, ecto lasers, ectoplasm and heat detecting cameras, and scanners that checked people to see if they were overshadowed. Desiree grew slightly as the wishes made her more powerful, but then one of the lasers pointed at Desiree and shot her with a mild laser.

"GAH! Why you little-" Desiree started.

"I also wish you lost all the extra power you gained from the two wishes, this one, and the one I'm about to give."

She cursed under her breath and she shrank in size, staring daggers at Danny.

"Finally, I wish you and your boyfriend over there get out of my house and back to where you came from."

"He is not my-" Before she could finish, she and Hotep-Ra disappered.

"And try not to get your tongue stuck to him when you kiss him." joked Danny.

**Vlad's Lair**

Back at Vlad's secret hide-out, Vlad, Skulker, the Box Ghost, Ember, and Technus were waiting for Desiree and Hotep-Ra to return.

"What's taking those two so long?" Vlad wondered.

"Maybe they went to go spend 7 minutes in heaven. Huh huh?" joked the Box Ghost as he nudged Skulker.

"I don't like you." Skulker said.

Suddenly, Desiree and a frozen Hotep-Ra appeared.

"Wow, talk about giving someone the cold shoulder." teased Ember.

"What happened?" Vlad asked.

"Phantom happened. He froze Hotep-Ra and used my wishing powers against me."

"I knew he would interfere." Vlad muttered angrily.

"And to make things worse, he made me make him a high-tech anti-ghost security system."

"High-tech, you say?" Vlad asked, calming down as he looked at Technus.

"Oh no." said Technus.

"Oh yes. I need you to hack into that security system and get that key. And just to be on the safe side, take Skulker with you."

"HIM!" the two said simultaneously.

"You must be joking!" said Skulker.

"There is no way I'm working with him." said Technus

Vlad scowled and asked "Do you know how long I've been waiting for an opportunity like this? After being left to die in space, having everything I own taken away, being forced into excile, living in a cave, and spying on the Far Frozen for weeks, do you really think I have the patience to deal with the two of you being stubborn?" Everyone noticed his voice getting angrier with evil word, saw his hands glowing and knew that he was getting angry.

"Never mind." said Technus.

"Alright, I'll do it." said Skulker.

Vlad smiled and started to calm himself, "Good. I hope you two will do better than Desiree and Hotep-Ra. Because if you don't, you will all see what happens to a me after enduring months of pain and loss and doesn't get what he wants."

Everyone looked at each other, slightly worried about Vlad's threat.

**Fenton Household**

The next day, Jack still kept the museum open despite the break-in last night. Danny and Sam watched as people entered the "museum" through the other entrance.

"Wow, can you believe this?" Danny asked.

"Kinda. People will pay anything to see something as long as it's either shiny, valuable, or unusual." said Sam.

"I'd rather pay someone to take these things away."

"Why?"

"They're bad news. Last night Hotep-Ra and Desiree were trying to steal the Skeleton Key."

"Well that's an unusual pairing."

"Yeah, and they aren't the types who steal artifacts."

"Well who would want this things anyway?"

"Danny Fenton, we are here to relinquish you of your artifacts." said a stern voice.

Danny and Sam turned to see two familiar people.

"Not you two." groaned Danny.

**End of Ch. 3**

**This can't be good. Sorry I kept you all waiting for so long, I've been busy working on my other stories and just being lazy. Sorry. Stay tuned for Skulker and Technus' attempt to get the Skeleton Key in the next chapter. I know this seems short, but I had a hard time trying to make the fight scene as long as possible.**


	6. Technuscal Difficulties

I don't own Danny Phantom, sorry for the wait.

Ch. 4: Technus-cal Difficulties

**Fenton Household**

"Not you two." Groaned Danny. Just from looking at Agents K and O, he could feeling was mutual.

"We're not happy to be here either, ghost. We just want the artifacts and we'll be on our way." said Agent K.

"Why would you two want this anyway?" Sam asked.

"We believe these artifacts could be hazadous and want to make sure they don't wind up in badder hands." said Agent O.

"Don't you mean "bad hands"?" Danny asked.

"Not in this case."

"Right, and why should I give them to an organization who tried to BLOW UP THE GHOST ZONE!" Danny said.

"Trust me, we're done with that. We just want to make sure that they don't pose a threat." assured Agent K.

"Thanks, but I think we're good. Now you guys might want to leave before my Dad makes you buy something."

The two relctuantly left, and Danny knew that they'd be back.

Later at night...

While everyone thought that the new ghost system would protect them, Danny decided to stay up and make sure that there weren't any "unwanted visitors". Danny was getting bored and looking at some of the artifacts. He passed a spear, a helmet with horns, and a mirror. He looked in it and checked his hair but suddenly his reflection changed to Andrew Phann's.

"GAH!" he recoiled in shock and when he looked again he saw his reflection. "Phew just my imagina-"

He froze when he saw someone behind him aiming a gun at him.

"Hey! Visiting hours are over!"

The mystery man fired but Danny rolled out of the way. He turned into his ghost self and looked at his assailant. The mystery figure was taller than Danny, was wearing all black, a dart gun, had a utility belt with several tools, a strong build that made him look like a wrestler, and his eye were glowing green.

"Well, you're new." said Danny. "How'd you get in here?"

The mystery figure didn't respond and just started firing again. Danny flew out of the way and fired some ecto blasts at him, but he avoided them. The mystery thief pulled an ecto gun and started firing.

"Ecto gun? Yep, you're not a ghost." Danny said.

Down in the lab, Skulker and Technus were coming out of the Ghost Portal.

"Huh, I thought the boy would be guarding this place." Skulker noticed.

"Lucky us." said Technus. He saw the control system for the Laser system and phased into it. It began to glow as Skulker smiled evilly.

Knowing that the man was human, he went invisible and began to circle him.

POW!

Danny landed a punch and prepared to go for another, but the mystery man grabbed his fist.

"What the-?" Danny wondered. The Mystery person's hands glowed as Danny tried to turn intangible, but couldn't escape.

"Don't bother. You can't escape from me." said the mysterious figure, in a deep voice.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"Your worst nightmare." he answered, before punching Danny.

In the lab, Skulker was getting impatient waiting for Technus. If it were up to him he'd go hunt the ghost boy, but his orders were to make sure Technus hacked into the system without interruption.

"*Sigh* How much longer Technus?" Skulker sighed.

"I'm about halfway through. Just be patient." Technus replied as the machine glowed green.

"GAH!" yelled Danny as he was thrown across the room. Skulker heard this and knew it was the sound of Phantom yelling in pain. It was music to his ears. He figured that Technus wouldn't be bothered and decided to go hunt his foe.

Danny was now up and had just fired an ecto blast that fired the gun out of his hands.

"Hah! Not so tough now, huh!" taunted Danny.

The mystery man pulled out a pellet and threw it in front of Danny. A weird gas started filling the room that made Danny fall to the ground. He tried to move but he was paralyzed and couldn't move a muscle.

"Why can't I move?" Danny wondered.

"Ecto paralyzer." replied the mystery thief. "My own invention that paralyzes anything made of ectoplasm."

"Great. Let me guess, now you're either going to try to waste me or capture me, right?" Danny asked.

"Tempting, but my boss only payed me to acquire something from you."

"Please don't be what I think it is." said Danny. He could see that the mystery thief was heading towards the display with the Skeleton Key. "Yep, that's what I thought."

"Well well well." said Skulker as he stood over Danny. "Finally let your guard down huh?"

"Skulker, can we do this some other time? I've already got one freak to deal with." Danny said.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't be the Greatest Ghost Hunter if I let you live. And I can't let that happen."

"You're not." said the mystery thief as he held the Skeleton Key in his hand. "That title belongs to me."

"What!" Skulker shouted. "I am the the Greatest Ghost Hunter in existence, in both the Ghost Zone and Earth."

"Not until I'm through with the two of you." said the mystery thief. Skulker aimed two rockets at the mystery theif and was about to fire when suddenly.

"Intruder detected." said a female voice.

ZZZZAP!

Skulker was zapped by a laser as the defense grid activated and a siren began blaring. More lasers pointed at Skulker as he started to retreat. As the mystery thief was confused by the siren, Danny slowly began to move. He managed to aim his palm at the mystery theif and fired at the mystery thief, blasting him into the wall ad dropping the key.

Technus stuck his head from the machine and asked "Skulker, what is-" he stopped when he saw the hunter missing. "SKULKER!"

As if on cue, Skulker entered covered in burn marks. "As much as I'd love to hear you rant, we have bigger problems." SKulker said sarcastically.

"Well it doesn't matter, I hacked into the defense and know-"

"You're going back where you came from." said Jack.

The two ghosts turned to see Maddie and Jack in their pajamas aiming ghost weapons at them.

"Uh-oh." said the two, before being shot back into the Ghost Portal.

The mystery thief got up but was met by Danny, who managed to get up on his feet.

"Leaving so soon? But you haven't been to the gift shop." joked Danny.

"Grrr. You're lucky Phantom. Under normal circumstances, I'd hunt you and use to improve my tactics. You win this round, but next time we meet I'll have you in my personal collection." He pulled out a device that when he pressed, he glowed and managed to phase through the wall and escape.

"Wow." said Danny.

His parents came up from the lab and found Danny. He faced them and gave them a sort of "I Told you so" look.

"Okay, maybe we need to be more careful." said Jack.

**Ghost Portal**

Vlad paced back and forth in front of Skulker and Technus angrily.

"So, you managed to override the defense system even while Danny was occupied with another person after the Skeleton Key, and yet you still failed to obtain the key?" Vlad asked.

"Only because this meathead couldn't stay focused." said Technus.

"MEATHEAD?" Skulker yelled.

"SILENCE!"shouted Vlad.

"Well at least the good news is that he'll be too busy with that other guy to worry about us." said the Box Ghost

Vlad responded by grabbing the Box Ghost by the throat and choking him with one hand.

"Good news? GOOD NEWS? Not only is this the second time you failed to get the Skeleton Key and we now have to worry about losing the key to a common cat burglar, but now we have lost the element of surprise, and now DANNY WILL BE EXPECTING US! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!" Vlad yelled.

"ACK! You *WHeeze* steal it yourself." the Box Ghost answered weakly.

"How many times do you have to tell you, I can't! I can't have anyone know I'm back from space!"

"Wh-wh-what if you caused a distraction so that you can get the key yourself."

"And how do I do that? I'm a ghost! Danny has a family of ghost hunters, the only way I could distract them is with-"

He stopped and realized what he just said. He released the Box Ghost and smiled evilly.

"For once, you might have a good idea." Vlad said.

**End of CH. 4**

Sorry I've taken so long. I've been busy, lazy, and had a hard time making the transition between chapters. Get ready, cause in the next chapter, we see Vlad in action with some new moves and also, a preview for some of my upcoming Danny Phantom sotires. The more reviews I get, the faster I update and check the poll on my profile to see what I should focus on for Spring Break.


	7. Master's Return

I don't own Danny Phantom. I hope the action in this chapter makes up for the other ones.

Ch. 5: Master's Return

**Casper High**

It was lunchtime at Casper High and Danny, Tucker, and Sam were sitting down for lunch. Danny had bags under his eyes and looked like he was about to collapse.

"So, sleep well?" Tucker joked.

"Not now, Tucker." Danny said grumpily.

"Let me guess, another break-in." Sam asked.

"How'd you know?" Danny asked.

"Call it a hunch." Sam said.

PLOP!

Danny passed out from exhaustion and fell face-first into his lunch tray, breathing softly.

"A big hunch." said Sam.

Tucker pulled out a myPod and turned on a mosquito siren app and put it next to Danny's ear.

"GAH!" yelled Danny as he woke up, covering his ears with his hands. "TUCKER!"

"Your welcome." he said.

"Don't you think you should try to get more sleep?" Sam asked.

"Ugh, I wish. But with all the attacks, both ghost and human, I can't risk it. For all we know a ghost could use one of those artifacts to become all-powerful, or awake Pariah Dark or-"

"Alright, alright. Look how about you and me guard them tonight?" Sam asked.

"Actually it's "How about you and I guard them tonight"." Tucker corrected.

"Okay, thanks for offering Tucker." Sam added. Tucker just looked puzzled and tried to figure out what she meant.

"You sure? My parents are actually going to help tonight, and so are Danielle and Jazz."

"Wait, when did I volunteer?" Tucker asked, still perplexed.

"Well it's the closest thing to hanging out with you, so why not?" Sam asked.

"Alright, if you guys want-" Danny started.

"HEY! You tricked me!" Tucker realized.

**Fenton Household**

It was about 11:47 PM, and Danny was checking up on everyone who was helping.

"Oh come on!" Danny said as he noticed everyone was asleep. "How is this even possible? I got less sleep than them." Then he noticed his Dad clutching a Fenton blaster as if it was a teddy bear. "On second thought maybe it's best they still asleep."

"BEWARE!" shouted the Box Ghost, waking everyone up.

"Here we go." Danny sighed.

"GHOST!" yelled Maddie and Jack as they aimed their weapons at the Box Ghost.

"Uh-oh." said the Box Ghost.

Immediately, Maddie and Jack opened fire as the Box Ghost flew away and phased through the front door.

"We got a runner!" Maddie shouted.

"To the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle!" Jack yelled. The two trigger-happy parents dashed to the RV as fast as they could.

"*Sigh* I'll go make sure they don't blow anything up." Jazz said.

"Thanks." Danny said. Jazz ran after her parents, leaving Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Dani to protect the artifacts.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Tucker asked.

"I figured since Box Ghost isn't a threat, I'd figure they should have some fun." Danny replied.

**One Way Street**

At the same time, Box Ghost was flying for his life as Jack and Maddie were opening fire on him as he flew through the streets.

"AHHH! Stop chasing the Box Ghost!" the Box Ghost yelled.

The Fenton RV shot an ice ray that froze the Box Ghost, making him crash into a nearby warehouse at the end of a one-way street, just as the Fenton RV skidded to a halt.

"HAH! We've got you _boxed _in now!" Jazz taunted. Her parents gave her a "really?" look. "What? I'm still working on my banter."

Getting back to business, the three left the RV ready to capture the Box Ghost. Each of them had ecto-blaster and their own special weapon. Jack had the Fenton Ghost Gloves and Jack o' Nine Tails, Maddie had the Fenton Grappler and the staff she used when she and Danny were attacked by the ghost animals, and Jazz had her laptop with Danny's information on his enemies and a Fenton Thermos ready to capture the Box Ghost.

"Give up, Ghost! There's no where to run!" Jack shouted.

"Funny. We were about to say the same thing."

The three looked and saw that on top of three buildings surrounding them were Ember, Desiree, and Hotep-Ra.

"You know, I think this might be a trap." said Jack.

**Fenton Household**

After the Box Ghost's arrival, everyone was fully awake and trying to strategize and pass the time.

"So who do you think is next?" Tucker asked.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Well you've already had two break-ins, and it's only a matter of time before someone else does, so who do you think will try to break in next?"

"How should I know?"

"Well you still have a couple of enemies who haven't tried yet. Walker, Youngblood, Johnny 13,-"

"-The Lunch Lady ghost,-" added Dani.

"-Freakshow,-" Sam added.

"How would Freakshow get in here?" Danny asked.

"Hey if the Box Ghost could get in then who can't?"

"Wait a minute, the Box Ghost did get in here." Danny realized.

"So?" Dani asked.

"So why didn't that Ghost Alarm work?"

It took everyone a second to realize what Danny meant.

"Want me to go check on it?" Tucker asked. Danny nodded and Tucker went down to the lab.

Sam got up as well and started walking to the lab too when Danny asked "What are you doing?"

"Going to save Tucker's butt. I've seen enough horror movies to know that when the nerdy teenager heads downstairs in an abandoned house, he's usually killed." Sam said.

"This house isn't abandoned and not a horror movie." Danny reminded her.

"How about this for an excuse: Tucker's abnormal history of being ambushed by your enemies."

"Good point." Danny said.

"I'm going too At least it's more exciting done there." Dani said as she followed Sam.

When the two got down there, they found Tucker already examining the security system.

"So about your little guess that Tucker's going to get attacked, want to make it interesting?" Dani asked.

"Aren't you a little young to gamble?" Sam asked.

"Aren't you?"

Sam smiled and said "I like your style."

"Oh boy. We might be in trouble." Tucker said.

"Trouble like "We're gonna get detention" trouble or like "We're gonna die" trouble?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I think there's a bug in here." Tucker said.

"Who are you calling a bug?" Technus asked as his face appeared on the screen.

Tucker jumped back as the Security mainframe started to glow green. As he laughed mainacally, the door upstairs was locked and covered by a 3-inch thick steel door. Tucker stepped back but ended up bumping into something hard.

"Retreating so soon?" Skulker asked. Tucker gasped again as he jumped back again. "And I believe we still have some unsettled business." he said to Dani as he faced her.

"I guess it's a bad time to ask if I won our bet?" Dani asked Sam.

"Yes." she replied.

"Perhaps I could give you some privacy?" Technus asked as he hacked into the Fenton Works Programming and brought up the the Ghost Containment Cell.

"Perfect." Skulker said as he grabbed Dani and threw her in there. She tried to phase but was unable and watched as Skulker entered with her.

"If it makes you feel better, since there isn't much room in here, I'll be killing you with my bare hands." Skulker warned.

Tucker and Sam ran to help, but Technus started blasting them with the lasers.

"Who's ready for a light show?" he taunted.

Danny was now bored upstairs and hoping Tucker would tell him what was wrong with the system.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed a high-pitch voice.

"Uh-oh. I know that high-pitched voice, it's Tucker!" Danny realized. He ran to the door, but he couldn't open it. Before he could go ghost, his ghost sense went off. That meant that there was someone in the house. He transformed into Danny Phantom and flew to one of the exhibits. He had a feeling he knew which one and when he got there, he was right."

"Plasmius." Danny said, as he faced the ex-billionaire floating in his ghost form above the display to the Skeleton Key that was covered by a curtain.

"Ah Daniel, so nice to hear your voice again. It's been too long." he smiled evilly as he faced the ghost boy.

"Not long enough. What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Reclaiming something Clockwork stole from me and seeing if you've considered joining me."

"First, no way am I giving that to you, and second no way on Earth am I joining you."

"And why not? You know that I am the only person who can train you, and I can do it better than your half-wit father."

Danny clenched his hands into fists and said "Leave my Dad out of this."

"Calm yourself boy, I don't wish to fight you. If I did I would have blasted you the minute you came in and I would have taken the key. So I suggest we do this peacefully and you let me take the key before someone gets hurt."

The floated there staring at each other, both waiting for the other to respond.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, you can have it."

Vlad smiled and said "Glad to hear that."

He yanked the curtain off the display and his mouth gaped.

"WHAT! WHERE IS IT?" he yelled as he looked at the empty display.

"Let me finish. You can have it when you find where I hid it." Danny smiled.

Vlad sneered at the young halfa and said "Very well. But let's make this quick. I can only keep your parents and friends occupied for oh so long."

**One Way Street**

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were being bombarded by all types of attacks from Hotep-Ra, Ember, and Desiree. Hotep-Ra was using his bandages as whips and using them on Jack, which he found very easy to hit.

"OW! OW! OW! KNOCK! IT! OW! OFF!" Jack yelled as he kept getting whipped. Jack used grabbed the bandages and pulled Hotep-Ra off the building. He fell onto the street and in front of Jack.

"Not so tough now huh?" Jack said as he took the Jack o' Nine Tails out. He was about to use when Hotep-Ra used one of his bandages to whip it out of his hands. "Okay maybe you're still tough." Hotep-Ra smiled maliciously as he used even more of his bandages to whip Jack.

"YEOUCH!" screamed Jack. "Alright that is it!" This time he grabbed all the bandages and pulled them all, making Hotep=Ra spin around and untangle himsefl until he was just a skeleton.

"Time to break some bones." Jack said as he cracked his knuckles.

Jazz was dodging Desiree's attacks while Maddie was fighting Ember. Ember was using her guitar to strike Maddie while Maddie was using her staff.

The two swung at each other and ended up hitting the other's weapon.

"Give up, old timer!" Ember said.

"I never liked your music." Maddie responded. Jazz was hiding behind the RV as Desiree pelted her with energy attacks. She was looking up any information on Desiree to see what she could use to beat her.

"Come on, come on, YES! Okay it says I have to... wow I just have to wish for it? That's easy." Jazz said to herself. She was about to make her wish when she had a better idea.

"Hey Desiree!" she shouted. "I wish that you the mummy guy and Ember would become weak enough for us to defeat you."

"GAH! I must obey!" Desiree said. Instantly, Ember and Hotep-Ra were the worst fighters ever. Jack managed to punch Hotep-Ra into a wall where he slumped over in exhaustion and Maddie managed to whack Ember off the building with her pole and use the Ghost Grappler to catch Desiree in a net. Jazz used the Fenton thermos to suck up Ember and Hotep-Ra as Jack helped Maddie off the roof.

"Nice going pumpkin." Jack said to Jazz. "And to think, a few minutes I wished that that Box Ghost guy was actually threatening."

"Dad wait!" Jazz yelled, but it was too late.

"It is done!" announced Desiree.

Suddenly, the warehouse started glowing and the Box Ghost emerged fully energized."

"Prepare to fear the Box Ghost!" the Box Ghost announced.

"I got him." Jack said as he picked up the Jack o' Nine Tails.

"Face the wrath of my box breathen!" the Box Ghost shouted as warrior made of cardboard boxes came out with him.

"Uh-oh." said Jack.

**Fenton Household**

Tucker and Sam were doing their best to try and avoid Technus' lasers while Dani tried to avoid Skulker. Tucker and Sam hid behind a counter.

"*Pant* Tucker, any chance you can outhack Technus?" Sam asked.

"Is that *Pant* a trick question?" Tucker asked.

"Good. I'll distract him and you try to get to the mainframe." Sam told him.

"Fine by me." Tucker said.

Sam stood up and said "Hey, you out of date calculator! Over here!"

"OUT OF DATE!" Technus shouted. He focused all the lasers on Sam as Tucker snuck to the security system. Skulker was still trying to get Dani, but lucky for her she was faster and was able to outmaeuver him.

"Hold still!" Skulker ordered.

"Hmmm, let me put that under consideration." she said as she slid between his knees.

In the room with the key, Danny and Vlad were using at each other's throats. Danny was using all his ecto attacks and Vlad was easily countering them.

"I'm guessing you made Hotep-Ra and Desiree attack me?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Vlad answered as he deflected a shot.

"And Skulker and his _Friend_?" Danny asked.

"Indeed."

"And now you're distracting my parents, sister, clone, and best friends to steal the key yourself."

Vlad made copies of himself that went in front of him.

"Yes." said Vlad 2

"Yes." said Vlad 3

"And yes." said Vlad 4

Danny blasted them away in anger until he saw only one Vlad. Vlad flew straight at him but Danny uppercutted him. Vlad fell tothe ground and Danny put his foot on Vlad's chest.

"It's over Plasmius." Danny said.

"I don't think so." said Vlad.

Suddenly, Danny was blasted from behind. He looked behind him and saw that the real Vlad was behind him. The one on the ground disappeared just as Vlad delivered a kick to the ghost boy's chest. Danny got up steadily and faced the evil halfa.

"Why do you even bother Daniel, you know that I'm-" Vlad started.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You have more experience, blah blah blah. Well I've won every battle since we've met, what makes you think this time is different?" Danny asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe this!" he said as he fired an ecto shot.

Vlad not only hit Danny, but apparently froze him to wall.

"What the-?" Danny asked.

"Or this?" Vlad asked. Vlad surprised Danny with his own Ghostly Wail attack that hurt more than he could imagine. When Vlad stopped, Danny was feeling exhausted and panting.

"How...how did you-?" Danny panted.

"Let's just say I had a lot of free time. And that's not even the best part."

Danny gasped in shock at what he saw: Vlad managed to make a fireball appear in his hands.

"How about I _help_ you?" Vlad asked. He threw the fireball at Danny, melting the ice around him and lightly burning him. Danny slumped to the floor as Vlad approached him. Danny could only groan as his nemesis approached.

"Oh and one more thing, apparently when you overshadow someone, you can see someone's memories as well. Want to see a demonstration?" Vlad asked maliciously.

He overshadowed Danny instantly as Danny shook in pain.

"GAHHHHHH!"

**One Way Street**

Jack and Maddie were having a hard time dealing with the box warriors. There down to using blasters, but every time they shot a box to apart, it would reassemble itself and continue toward them.

"Ha HA! Finally, you will tremble at the might of the Box Ghost" laughed the Box Ghost.

"Hey Box Ghost!"

The Box Ghost looked and Saw Jazz with a Fenton thermos.

"Tremble this!" she said as she sucked him. When she capped the thermos, all the box warriors turned to lifeless boxes.

""Tremble this"?" Jack asked.

"I said I'm still learning!" reminded Jazz.

**Fenton Household**

Sam was still dodging the lasers while Tucker kept hacking into the security system. Dani was finally cornered by Skulker and out of ideas.

"End of the line whelp." Skulker said raising his fist.

Dani closed her eyes and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

To Skulker's surprise, she actually performed a Ghostly Wail that bounced off the walls of the Ghost Containment Cell. He covered his ears to block out the noise but to no avail. He looked and saw that her Ghostly Wail was causing his armro to crack and soon it fell to pieces. When she opened her eyes and stopped screaming, all she saw was Skulker in his true, tiny form. SHe smiled sadistically as she stood over him.

"What did you say a few seconds ago? "End of the line whelp"?" she asked.

"Not so fast little girl." said Technus. "I can still suck you into the Ghost Zone from there. So goodbye little- What the!"

Before he could do anything, Tucker finished hacking into the security system and cast Technus out. He fell out of the machine and onto the floor. Tucker opened the Ghost Containment Cell to let Dani out and let Sam blast Technus in with a blaster lying on the ground.

"Looks like it _sucks _to be you." said Tucker as he pulled a lever labeled "suck" that sent Technus and SKulker through a tube that connected the Cell to the Ghost Portal, sending the two back to the Ghost Zone.

"As much as I'd like to critique your horrible insult, we should go see if Danny needs our help." Sam suggested.

"Um that might take a couple minutes. I only hacked into the security system for the lasers, not the door.s" Tucker admitted.

Back in the key room, Danny was struggling to get Vlad out of him.

"Get out of my head!" Danny ordered.

"Oh look so many memories." taunted Vlad.

"Knock it off!" he yelled.

"I've never seen you like this Daniel." Vlad said.

As Danny struggled to remain control, he started to remember something from when he went to the future. When he met the future version of Vlad, he told Danny that Dark Danny was made from the fusion of Vlad and Danny's ghost self. As he remembered that, Danny remembered the horrible future his alternate evil future self made, his attempt to kill Danny's friends and family. He also felt his thoughts mixing with thoughts. Thoughts of hate, envy, and revenge.

"GET. OUT. OF. MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Danny as he forced Vlad out of him. Vlad fell to the ground in exhaustion and the two instantly changed back into human mode.

Danny slumped against the wall feeling a bit reenergized when he saw something on the wall. He picked it up and examined it. Then, he looked at Vlad angrily.

"Okay planning to rob me and kill my dead I'm used to from you, but spying on me?" Danny said.

"What are you talking about?" Vlad asked.

Danny showed him what he found: a small, microscopic camera that looked like Vlad.

"WHAT! That's not possible!" Vlad said.

"I don't you lie to me you fruit loop, this is yours."

"I admit it is mine, but I didn't place them." admitted Vlad.

"Why would I believe you?"

"These spy cameras are only located at my old castle. There's no way I'd be able to get these unless I either you used your Ghost Portal and flew hundreds of miles to my castle or my Ghost Portal was activated."

"Your old castle? Wait a minute, PHANN!" Danny realized.

"What?"

"Phann. Andrew T. Phann. He's the CEO of TAP. He's been making life miserable ever since he made your castle his headquarters."

"WHAT! MY CASTLE!" Vlad yelled angrily. "Wait a sec, TAP? The same TAP from Clockwork's message?"

"Um hello, fighting?" Danny reminded.

"Oh please Daniel, it's obvious we both don't have the strength to fight. Besides, we have bigger things to worry about, now answer me. Is it the same TAP from Clockwork's message?"

Danny nodded. Vlad and Danny both lowered their guard down now and were focused at the topic at hand.

"What has he done so far?" Vlad asked.

"Well, he offered me a job with him, but I declined. He responded by threatening to hurt my family just to trick me into hitting him so he could make me look bad. Then he some how found your hidden lab and managed to temporarily take control of Valerie's suit."

"Well, now that is interesting." Vlad said.

"Yeah, and nobody will believe me that he's evil." said Danny.

"Except me." said Vlad. Danny realized that he was giving Vlad all this information. To make it ironic, he was the only person that believed him.

"That still doesn't explain how he got these in." Vlad said.

"Unless either Hotep-Ra, Desiree, Skulker, or the guy in black did it." Danny said.

"Impossible they all- wait, "Man in Black"? Who's that?"

"The guy you said worked with Skulker."

"I had Technus work with Skulker, I never hired a man in black."

The two sat there slowly regaining strength realizing that the Man in Black was connected to Phann.

"Hmm, it appears whoever this Andrew Phann, he's smarter than we thought." Vlad said.

"For once, I agree." Danny admitted.

"But if we teamed up-"

"No! Aside from the fact that you're nuts, I have to stay here to protect my friends and family in case he attacks or anything else."

SCRREEEECH!

The two heard the sound of the Fenton RV screeching to a stop.

"Well, that's my cue." said Vlad as he turned into his ghost form.

"Hey! You said-" Danny said.

"I lied. But before I go, I should tell you one thing Daniel. You say that by staying here you're protecting your loved ones, but in actuality you're only endangering them."

"What?" Danny asked.

"It's obivous that this Phann person is extremely resourceful so if he wanted he could kill you. However it seems he's clever enough to know that rather than hurt you physically, it would be better to attack your loved ones. However if you joined me, he would think you've given up on them and attack you head on. But at least you'd have me to protect you and could be trained to overpower him and outsmart him." Vlad told Danny.

The two heard the front door slam open as Vlad finished. "If it makes you feel better, I won't be attacking you head-on, but if our paths meet again and you're not trying to join me than I am afraid will we have to relive this battle again. Farewell."

With that, phased through the walls and escaped just as Maddie, Jack, and Jazz came in.

"Danny! Are you alright?" asked Jazz as she ran to Danny.

"I'm fine, but you might want to check on Tucker, Sam, and Dani. They're in the lab. Also, can someone get me a phone?"

"Why? Who are you calling." Maddie asked.

"The only people I know who will take these crummy artifacts." Danny replied.

2 hours later...

"Please doing business with you." said Agent K.

Danny waved as he watched the Guys in White take the last of the artifacts. Maddie and Jack managed to free Tucker, Sam, and Dani awhile ago. Tucker already left for home while the rest of the family was in bed. Sam stayed up with Danny to make sure all the artifacts were taken.

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asked.

"Are you kidding? Those artifacts are bad luck. Let them have it. Besides, they'll blast any ghost that tries to steal from them." Danny answered.

"And if they try to figure them out?"

"They couldn't figure out how to close a door."

"True, I just find it hard to believe that you gave them every single artifact."

"Not every single. I kept two."

"Which ones?"

"The ring Pariah Dark used and the Skeleton Key."

"Where'd you hide that thing anyway?"

"I just put it around a piece of threat and made a make-shift necklac and put it around my neck. See? Right-" Danny tried to grab it but he noticed that it wasn't there. "Oh no, where is it, where is IT!"

**Ghost Zone**

"Hopefully after today Daniel will learn that he needs my training." Vlad said to himself.

"Why?" said the Box Ghost, who was with the other ghosts.

"Because he may be powerful, but not enough to stop this Andrew Phann. Or stop me from ripping the key that he foolishly had around his neck." Vlad said, smiling as he held the Skeleton Key in his hand.

Vlad, along with Hotep-Ra, Desiree, Technus, the Box Ghost, Ember, and the armor-less Skulker, were outside Pariah Dark's castle. Vlad used the key on the lock to the gates and opened them. The ghosts entered the ex-Ghost King's lair as the halls were lit with torches hanging overhead.

Vlad pulled out the Infinity Map while Ember asked "Alright Vlad, where's the loot?"

"Ahh, here it is. Down the hall, second door to the right and down a flight of stairs." Vlad said.

As the ghosts all followed the directions, Vlad went in a different direction. He used the map to find his way to the throne room. There he found Pariah Dark's sarcophagus. He went to it, turned it around and found what he was looking for: the Gem of Form.

"Looking for something?"

Vlad turned to see none other than Clockwork.

"So, all that for a reality gem?" Clockwork asked.

"And a new home. With the sarcophagus gone, this place will look fabulous." Vlad said.

"Well I'm afraid I have to take that gem back."

"Not part of the timeline?"

"No."

"Sorry, but I think I'll keep it and you can't stop me."

"How so?"

"You could take it, but then I'd tell the other ghosts about this "Ghost War" or better yet all the humans. And you can't get rid of me because I know you need me in this War to come. As for wiping my mind, I'd simply wonder until I return to Earth and I think you get the rest."

"... Clever Plasmius. Alright, you may keep the gem."

"Thank you."

"But you'll have to find a new way to pay your underlings."

Clockwork disappeared and Vlad had a bad feeling something was about to happen.

"VLAAAAAAAAD!" shouted the other ghosts.

It didn't take long for the other ghosts to find Vlad, and they were furious.

"Um, is something wrong?" Vlad asked nervously.

"You bet there is." Technus said. "One moment, we're in a room filled with treasure, and the next thing we know, it disappears."

"You have some explaining to do?" the Box Ghost said.

Vlad knew he had to think fast and come up with something or else. Suddenly, he had an idea. It was risky, but it could solve his problems for the time being.

"Fine, I'll let you in on the secret but first, THIS!"

Suddenly, Vlad raised the Gem of Form and fired a ray at Skulker. A thick cloud of mist formed and when it cleared Skulker was in his armor.

"What the heck! How did I get my armor back?" Skuker asked.

"That's the armor. That's your body. For the time being, that armor is authentic skin." Vlad said.

Skulker stopped gawking in shock for a second to ask "How did you do it"

"Reality gem." said Vlad as he showed them.

"WHAT!" they all said.

"That's right. Somewhere hidden in the Ghost Zone are three other gems like this, that when placed in a Reality Gauntlet, can bend reality. I intend to find the other three, but I require help. If you decide to assist me, I'll grant you whatever your heart desires. Power, Fame, Freedom." Vlad said, looking at Desiree when he said the last one.

"And as for you Skulker, sadly, I don't know how long that new body will las, but if I had the rest of the gems I could make it permanent."

"But if you don't, you may leave. However, those who work with me or also protected from harm such as Walker."

That one caught everyone's attention. "So, who's interested?"

At first, there was silence. It looked like everyone was waiting for someone to go first.

"Vlad." Skulker said "You are the most heartless, malicious, manipulative ghost have met since Pariah Dark."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... It would be an honor to work with you." said Skulker.

After that everyone else agreed to work with Vlad. The halfa smiled. His plan worked. He know had one of the four reality gems and the start of his own, ghost army.

**The End**

**That's right, Vlad's back. And stay tuned because during the time between now and Easter and will have a preview of some Danny Phantom stories I might work on. Also check the poll on my profile and please review!**


	8. DP Preview

**Time for a special preview of some upcoming Danny Phantom stories.**

Several months ago, Danny was warned by Clockwork of war between ghosts and humans. He must stop it, but before he can he must train, try to make peace with the ghosts and humans, and watch for the company TAP and it's owner, Andrew Phann.

"Great, just when my life wasn't already complicated." said Danny.

**Coming soon...**

**Old Friends**

"Bark Bark!" barked Cujo.

"Don't worry I'll bring him back in one piece." promised Valerie.

"Okay. Just this time, try to keep your hands off my boyfriend this time." Sam warned.

**New Threats...**

"Who are you?" Danny asked dreamily.

"I am Sireena."

"Nobody outflies the Blue Baron." said a ghost pilot.

"The name's Skunk. I'm a ghost hunter." said a tough man.

**New powers...**

Danny throws a fireball at a shogun ghost.

"Ew!" Tucker says as Danny sticks a ghost to a wall with ectoplasm.

**And dangerous decisions.**

"Either help me or join your halfa friend." said Walker.

"You can't protect them forever." Phann threatens.

"Do you want to live in a world where people think of you as a freak, or do you want to live in a place where you're accepted as a ghost?" Vlad asks.

**All of this will lead to the thrilling...**

"Oh my god." said Jazz.

**...spine chilling...**

"The hero you knew as betrayed you." said Andrew Phann.

**killing conclusion.**

"Danny, don't do it!" Dani begged.

**The Ghost War.**

"You've endangered, stolen, betrayed, and threatened billions of lives for your own gain and don't even care that you used to care about those people. Well no more. I'm stopping you right now, and I'm willing to die if it means stopping you." Danny said.

"Very well then. Cosider this your death wish, Danny Phantom."

**Coming Soon.**

**I hope you liked this preview of some of my upcoming stories. If you want me to work on this during the break, go to my profile and check out my poll. Vote on which one of my stories you want me to work on during Spring Break. **


End file.
